


Однажды, туманной зимней ночью

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dark Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лондонский туман способен порождать очень причудливые миражи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды, туманной зимней ночью

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Sherlock Sebastian  
> Бета: Мильва
> 
> Фик написан для Regis в подарок на день рождения
> 
> _  
> Примечание: Имя и фамилию мистера Фредерика Эбберлайна автор просит не соотносить как с реальным Фредериком Эбберлайном, так и с героем одного голливудского фильма (несмотря на то, что некоторые черты он у своего кино-однофамильца позаимствовал). В данном рассказе это всего лишь имя, ничего больше...

*******

К великому сожалению, практикующий врач, коим я являюсь, взваливший на свои плечи помимо работы в госпитале Святого Бартоломью еще и обязанности судебного медика, не волен распоряжаться по своему усмотрению даже теми редкими часами досуга, что выпадают на его долю в зимнее время года. Но такова уж особенность профессии — зимой скучать без дела доктору не приходится никогда.

Дежурство мое подходило к концу, и все мысли были устремлены к мягкому креслу у пылающего жаром камина на Бейкер-стрит, бокалу горячего грога и долгожданному сну, когда телеграмма, предписывавшая прибыть в полицейское управление, положила конец моим фантазиям о скорейшем возвращении домой. С тяжелым сердцем, перепоручив больных молодому Стемфорду, я покинул неуютные и холодные стены больницы и окунулся в еще более холодную и неуютную атмосферу лондонских улиц, затянутых этим декабрьским вечером непроницаемой пеленой едкого дыма.

Следует отметить, что промозглые туманные дни, подобные нынешнему, я ненавижу едва ли не больше всего на свете. Читатель может счесть меня самым нетипичным из всех лондонцев, но в отличие от большинства образованных жителей столицы я не нахожу “лондонский особый” ни романтичным, ни прекрасным. 

Конечно, как и многие другие, я могу подолгу любоваться туманами мистера Уистлера в какой-либо галерее на Бонд-стрит, однако, выходя из галереи на улицу и погружаясь в туман реальный, я уже не испытываю ни благоговейного трепета, ни восторга, который дарило мне полотно. Я не склонен, вслед за художником, превозносить и поэтизировать то, в чем нет и крупицы поэзии, так как удушливая мгла, которою лондонцы с гордостью именуют визитной карточкой столицы, на самом деле не способна породить ничего, кроме чахотки и инфлюэнцы. Содержимое миллионов нездоровых легких — вот что представляет собой “лондонский особый”.

Для Холмса эта моя “фобия” всегда служила лишь поводом к новым насмешкам. “Человек, способный превратить в любовную историю даже пятый постулат Эвклида, — не раз говаривал он, — не видит ничего романтичного в спускающемся на город тумане? — Нонсенс, друг мой! Вы же меня просто разыгрываете, не так ли, мой дорогой Уотсон?”, — добавлял он с лукавой улыбкой. 

Вот Холмс-то туман любил. И пусть он часами мог разглагольствовать о том, что нет на свете более грубого и материально-прозаичного зрелища, чем обволакивающий грязно-коричневые дома желтый туман, за этими словами не скрывалось ничего, кроме пустого ворчания. 

Сырыми осенними и зимними вечерами, когда город погружался в “бурый инфернальный мрак”, растворяясь, словно в кислоте, в клубах едкого плотного дыма, Холмс покидал нашу квартиру, исчезая неизвестно куда и возвращаясь обратно далеко за полночь, а иногда и под утро. В ответ же на мои расспросы, где именно он пропадал, лишь неопределенно пожимал плечами да таинственно улыбался. Казалось, и сам он не знал точного ответа, что прогоняло его из дому в такую погоду, что заставляло блуждать часами среди черноты и холода ночи. Он словно искал что-то… некую сокрытую в тумане Тайну. Я прекрасно понимал, что наряду с инъекциями кокаина эти ночные побеги служили ему еще одним искусственным стимулятором в часы безделья, но, на мой взгляд, подобный стимулятор являл собой едва ли не менее, а может даже и более губительное средство, нежели то, что покоилось в верхнем ящике его письменного стола. 

Кэб тащился еле-еле, с трудом продираясь сквозь плотную завесу тумана. Редкие точки газовых фонарей, призванные освещать дорогу путнику, казалось, только еще больше сгущали темноту улиц. Я поднял воротник пальто, в тщетной попытке спастись от пронизывающего холода, и, закрыв глаза, пытался согреть себя грезами. Что могло быть лучшим занятием в холодный зимний вечер, чем сидеть дома в мягком кресле у камина, укрывшись теплым пледом! Курить… Читать какой-нибудь новый роман или разбирать свои заметки о наших с Холмсом старых делах… И конечно же, чтобы и сам Холмс сидел в кресле напротив…

— Приехали, сэр, — хрипло возвестил кучер, тем самым вернув меня на грешную землю к предстоящей печальной миссии. 

К сожалению, чтобы сделать правильные выводы из скупой телеграммы, не нужно было обладать умом, подобным Холмсу — все было предельно ясно и так. Неохотно вылезая из экипажа, я тяжело вздохнул — возможно, еще и поэтому я предпочел бы остаться в Святом Бартоломью: несчастным больным врач нужен был куда больше. Тому же или той, кто ожидал меня в подвале мертвецкой, я уже помочь был не в силах. 

Смерть, особенно преждевременная, трагическая, совершенная по чьей-то злой воле, всегда вызывала во мне чувство острой горечи и неправильности... разлаженности божественного механизма. “Милый мой Уотсон, ни одна система не может работать без сбоев, — шутливо заявлял Холмс в ответ на мои протесты, — особенно такая несовершенная система, как человек. Не выдвигайте чересчур завышенных требований к механизму, который по сути своей примитивен. Таков мир. Он был таким до нас и будет таким после того, как мы его покинем. Бунтовать бессмысленно. Смиритесь”. — Однако, несмотря на все жизненные обстоятельства, смириться с этим я так и не смог. Подобные взгляды никак не вязались и с моей профессией, требующей определенной доли бездушия и отстраненности. “Уотсон, Уотсон, глас писателя как всегда заглушает в вас голос медика”, — что ж, в этом Холмс был прав.

Расплатившись с возницей, я уже готов был отпустить экипаж, но вдруг из тумана меня окликнул знакомый голос. Обернувшись, я заметил в дверях полицейского участка инспектора Лестрейда.

— Подождите, доктор, подождите… — закричал он мне, сбегая по ступенькам, — не отпускайте кэб! Не так то легко в этом тумане найти еще один, знаете ли, — добавил он, запыхавшись, — а добираться пешком в такую ночь… 

— Уезжаете домой? 

— Дежурство-то закончилось, пора и к семейному очагу.

— Значит, не вы меня вызвали?

— Нет, — хитро усмехнулся он, — не я. Эбберлайн вызвал, пусть Эбберлайн и отдувается. Он еще и Холмсу телеграмму послал, представляете!.. Вы-то ладно… Вы-то все равно нужны: без свидетельства врача никак нельзя, хотя, небось, у вас сейчас дел-то по такой погоде и без нас хватает. Но Холмс-то!.. Ох, хотел бы я посмотреть, как Холмс устроит выволочку этому мальчишке. Давно пора, чтоб его кто-нибудь приструнил, может тогда у парня в голове чуток прояснится. А то ведь без году неделя в полиции, юнец зеленый, но уже нам, старым опытным ищейкам, советы дает, что да как делать! Ваше влияние, доктор Уотсон, — горько посетовал он, — ваше…

— Почему же мое, Лестрейд?

— Ну как же, доктор, чье ж еще-то?.. Он рассказы-то из “Стрэнда” разве что наизусть не читает. Большой ваш поклонник. И мистера Холмса, разумеется. Только и слышишь от него: Холмс-де то, Холмс-де это… Вот потеха будет, когда Холмс появится! Дело-то выеденного яйца не стоит.

— Что же все-таки произошло?

— Да ничего не произошло, доктор. Обычная поножовщина. Вряд ли такой пустяк может заинтересовать Холмса. Ему ж тайну подавай, что-то необычное, загадочное!.. А какие могут быть загадки, когда один пьянчуга пырнул ножом другого? Такое сплошь и рядом чуть ли ни каждый день происходит. В конце-то концов: одним бандитом меньше — городу легче. Да и нам, полицейским, тоже. Я бы и внимания не обратил… Ну а Эбберлайн… Эбберлайн всю эту кашу заварил, пусть сам и расхлебывает. Он, думаю, горит желанием поведать обо всем сам. Вот пусть и рассказывает. Меня же жена дома ждет. И так я сегодня задержался, знаете ли. 

Инспектор Фредерик Эбберлайн, вопреки заверениям Лестрейда, как оказалось, вовсе не горел желанием поведать мне о деле, из-за которого вызвал. Начать с того, что намного охотнее моему обществу он предпочел бы сейчас общество мистера Шерлока Холмса. Первый вопрос молодого инспектора был о моем друге. Впрочем, как и все остальные.

— Он ведь придет, как вы думаете? — в который уже раз спросил Эбберлайн.

— Конечно, придет, — заверил я его, хотя и не был в этом уверен. Видя, какой надеждой и обожанием горят глаза Эбберлайна, мне совсем не хотелось его расстраивать своими подозрениями о том, что Холмса вообще могло не быть дома в такой вечер, или что он просто проигнорировал послание, если находился в дурном расположении духа. Прогнозировать действия Шерлока Холмса — занятие самое неблагодарное из всех возможных: никто никогда и ничего не знал о планах Холмса, кроме разве что самого Холмса. Так что шанс увидеть его сегодня в полицейском участке был совершенно равен тому, что он тут сегодня не появится вовсе.

— Хорошо бы он все же пришел… Знаете, я ведь его даже никогда не видел, — признался Эбберлайн смущенно. — Только и знаю о нем по газетным статьям, да по вашим рассказам… Еще Лестрейд или Джонс иногда что-нибудь начнут вспоминать, ну да вы же их знаете, они иначе, как с издевкой о мистере Холмсе не говорят… Хотя Хопкинс вот рассказывал, что с мистером Холмсом скучать не приходится никогда, что работать с ним всегда интересно. Надо сказать, я завидую Хопкинсу, он ведь вместе с мистером Холмсом уже восемь дел расследовал…

— У вас еще все впереди.

— Хорошо бы так, доктор Уотсон, хорошо бы!.. — горячо согласился Эбберлайн. — Мистер Холмс… он ведь действительно такой, да?... Такой… — он какое-то время подыскивал подходящее слово и, в конце концов, краснея, произнес: — такой необычный.

— Уж обычным-то мистера Холмса не назовешь, это верно — сказал я, стараясь спрятать невольно вырвавшуюся улыбку. Признаться, сам я уже ожидал появления Холмса едва ли не с меньшим нетерпением, чем Эбберлайн. Было любопытно понаблюдать, как мой друг отреагирует на такое слепое преклонение со стороны своего юного коллеги.

Внешне инспектор и сам чем-то походил на Холмса, каким тот, скорее всего, был лет за шесть-семь до нашего знакомства. Как и Холмс, Эбберлайн был высок и худ, такие же резкие черты лица, такие же черные, как смоль, волосы. Карие глаза с расширенными зрачками и нездоровая пергаментная бледность кожи не оставляли сомнений в том, что наряду с обожанием моего друга Фредерик Эбберлайн разделял и некоторые его пороки: только в отличие от Холмса инспектор предпочитал кокаину опиум. 

Однако бросалось в глаза и явное несходство. Холмсу всегда была присуща чуть ли не кошачья чистоплотность в одежде, Эбберлайн же выглядел весьма неряшливо. Судя по воротничку, рубашка не видела прачечной уже несколько дней, да и сюртук не чистили примерно столько же. К тому же мало что в этой жизни могло привести Холмса в смущение или заставить чувствовать себя в чем-то неуверенным, уж чего другого, а самомнения ему было не занимать, что совершенно не относилось к его молодому коллеге. 

Эбберлайн опять вынул из жилетного кармана часы.

— Не беспокойтесь, инспектор, он придет. В таком тумане непросто найти кэб, но он придет. 

— Да, да…— рассеянно согласился он и замолчал.

— А пока, может, вы проводите меня вниз и расскажете, что к чему? Холмс же, как появится, к нам присоединится.

Он на секунду замялся, не зная, что сказать. Потом все же кивнул и попросил следовать за собой.

— Вроде бы ничего примечательного тут нет, доктор, — говорил он, спускаясь по ступенькам в подвал анатомички. — На первый-то взгляд… Но многое в этой истории мне непонятно. Концы с концами не сходятся. Вот я и подумал, кто лучше может все объяснить и все увязать, как не мистер Холмс!.. Поэтому и послал ему телеграмму. Лестрейд, конечно, сказал, что это обернется только новыми неприятностями. Ну да мне не привыкать! 

— Судя по словам Лестрейда, случай не представляет собой ничего выходящего из ряда вон. Что же такого необычного в этой истории нашли вы?

— Много чего, сэр, много чего... Ну да вы сами все увидите…

Беленые стены подвала, несмотря на яркое освещение, все равно выглядели едва ли не более мрачно и пугающе, чем лондонские улицы глубокой ночью. У этого места было только одно преимущество перед всеми остальными — клоки тумана, свивавшиеся паутиной в углах и полицейского офиса, и моего кабинета в Святом Бартоломью, сюда не проникали. Даже туман старался держаться подальше, словно чуя — не в его силах соперничать с запахом крови и скорби, поселившимся тут на веки вечные. 

Случалось, что полицейский морг пустовал, и его столы не были заняты несчастными, чья жизнь по злой воле прервалась раньше срока. Однако такие дни выпадали настолько редко, что их можно было расценивать как явления сверхъестественного порядка. Вот и сейчас вновь видел я перед собой привычную картину: ряд столов с мертвыми телами, накрытыми белыми полотнищами — за последний месяц мне тут пришлось бывать часто.

Совершенно некстати вдруг вспомнился наш с Холмсом визит сюда около полугода назад. Тогда, на том самом столе, где сейчас покоился неизвестный бродяга, лежал труп Пьетро Венуччи. Холмс долго вглядывался в лицо покойника, не слыша ни моих объяснений, ни объяснений Лестрейда, витая мыслями где-то в недоступных нам с инспектором далях. “Я размышлял над той единственной загадкой, Уотсон, которую мне не под силу решить, — сказал он глухо и торжественно. — Загадка эта — смерть”.

— Мистер Уотсон? — окликнул меня Эбберлайн.

— Простите… Я задумался… Это ведь он, верно? — указал я на первый от двери стол. В вопросе моем не было никакой нужды — передо мной лежал единственный мертвец, не накрытый простыней, единственный, к которому руки полицейского хирурга еще не прикасались. 

Эбберлайн нервно кивнул. Атмосфера морга явно действовала на него угнетающе. 

Какое-то время оба мы молчали.

Я разглядывал тело, пытаясь понять, что заставило Эбберлайна вызвать Шерлока Холмса для консультации подобного дела.

На первый взгляд в покойнике не было ничего примечательного. Обычным нищим он не был: старая застиранная и рваная одежда мало напоминала обноски, в которые рядились нищие. Хоть и ветхая, она была не лишена некоего плебейского шика, некоей варварской вычурности, свойственной той касте, чьим промыслом служили мелкие кражи и разбойные нападения. Да и внешне он мало походил на добропорядочного представителя низших сословий. Следовало признать, его внешность вообще была весьма примечательна, из тех, что сразу же заметишь в любой толпе. Ярко-рыжие густые волосы давно не стрижены и не чесаны, точно такие же пышные бакенбарды, закрывавшие щеки почти целиком. Цвет лица без труда давал понять, что покойник при жизни был совсем не прочь пропустить рюмку-другую. Огромный мясистый нос также не добавлял лицу привлекательности, как впрочем, и уродливый шрам, перечертивший неровной линией левую бровь и лоб, и обрывавшийся у самых корней волос. 

— Красавчик, — усмехнулся я, стараясь хоть как-то нарушить затянувшуюся тягостную тишину.

— Да уж… — поддержал меня Эбберлайн. — Э-э… Господь Бог явно был отвлечен другими делами во время его создания, — чуть помолчав, добавил он, но тут же смутился и закусил губу, чувствуя, насколько чужеродно прозвучали эти слова из его уст.

Впрочем, слова действительно были чужими, мне даже не пришлось напрягать память, чтобы вспомнить, кому именно они принадлежали. Все же Холмсу следовало появиться как можно скорее, иначе он рисковал пропустить много чего интересного.

Пора было приступать к своим обязанностям. Сняв пальто и сюртук, я начал осмотр тела.

— Судя по всему, смерть наступила совсем недавно, тело не успело окоченеть.

— Он, можно сказать, и остыть-то не успел, как его обнаружили.

— Как и где это произошло?

— На заднем дворе “Ангела и Короны”. Весьма известное в Уайтчепеле место... Самой дурной репутацией известное, все отбросы округи собираются в этой забегаловке.

— Я о нем наслышан.

— Ну так вот… Там-то все и произошло… Убийца-то, скорее всего не рассчитывал, что тело сразу найдут. Да и не нашли бы, доктор! В таком-то тумане, думаю, пролежал бы он до утра, а то и дольше, если б не случай. Девка одна клиента повела через задний двор к себе в каморку, да в темноте о тело-то споткнулась и упала. Говорит, сначала приняла за пьяного, даже пнула его от досады, что платье в грязи испачкала. А потом поняла, что и не грязь это вовсе, а кровь. Заголосила так, словно ее саму режут. На крики прибежал дежурный констебль. Засвистел в свисток… Ну а так как я оказался неподалеку…

— Оказались неподалеку?! — невольно сорвалось с моих губ прежде, чем я понял, насколько неуместным было это удивленное восклицание.

Конечно же, он был недалеко! И судя по беспорядку его одежды, был там не один день.

— Понимаете ли… дело в том… — хмурясь и осторожно подбирая слова тихо-тихо начал говорить Эбберлайн.

— Просите, я не подумал… — мягко прервал его я. — “Золотой самородок”, так ведь? Он как раз в двух шагах от “Ангела и короны”, на углу Дорсет-стрит если не ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаетесь… — глухо подтвердил он. — Но как?..

— Несколько раз мне пришлось посетить этот опиумный притон. По долгу службы, так сказать.

— Мистер Холмс курит опиум?! Вы не писали об этом…

— Мистер Холмс предпочитает кокаин, насколько вам должно быть известно из моих рассказов... — заметил я. — А кроме забот о мистере Холмсе у меня еще есть пациенты, и кое-кто из них, как вы и он, подвержен пагубной страсти к наркотикам.

— Считаете, это не приносит ничего хорошего?

— Полагаю, вряд ли я смогу вас переубедить, так?.. Ну да мы отклонились от дела. Вы не оставили тело на месте преступления, а сразу перенесли в морг, почему?

— Все из-за тумана, доктор Уотсон! Совершенно бесполезно искать там что-либо по такой погоде. И труп оставлять тоже. Убийство-то было совершено все равно не там...

— Почему вы так решили?

— Кровь, доктор! Слишком много крови на одежде, однако же на земле крови было очень немного. Следовательно…

— Да-да, конечно…

— Думаете, мистер Холмс будет этим недоволен?.. — спохватился Эбберлайн.

— Возможно, — солгал я. Скорее всего, Холмс будет не просто недоволен, Холмс будет в ярости, но это от Эбберлайна лучше пока скрыть.

— Я, насколько позволяли обстоятельства, осмотрел двор со всей возможной тщательностью, — пытался оправдаться инспектор, — там ничего не было. А что до трупа, то я распорядился оставить все как есть до вашего прихода. Ну и до прихода мистера Холмса, разумеется. Тут, в общем, дело-то как раз именно в самом убитом…

— Из того, что вижу я, и из того, что сообщили мне вы, я, признаться, не могу понять, зачем вам понадобился совет Холмса. Мне происшедшее кажется достаточно тривиальным случаем.

Эбберлайн некоторое время нервно покусывал губу.

— Тут вот какая странность… — неуверенно начал говорить он, да так и замолчал на полуслове.

— Что же, инспектор?

Еще минуту он переминался с ноги на ногу, а потом, наконец, выпалил:

— Руки!..

— Что?

— Руки, сэр! Для нищего у него слишком красивые руки.

— Вы отказываете представителям низших сословий во внешней красоте? — рассмеявшись, спросил я его.

— Да нет, я не о том…— он опять запнулся и замолчал, но уже через мгновение с горячностью продолжил: — Да вы сами посмотрите, доктор! Посмотрите! Может ли такое быть?! Видели ли вы когда-нибудь, бродягу из Уайтчепела или Лаймхауза, у которого не было бы мозолей? А у этого нет!.. Вообще, несмотря на грязь, руки уж слишком… ну… ухожены, что ли. Такие руки у какого-нибудь джентльмена с Парк-Лейн могут быть, но никак не у проходимца из Ист-Энда. 

— Подозреваете инсценировку?

— Возможно… но все же не уверен. Руки-то — да, но вот лицо! Уж больно он страшен, как вы заметили, чтобы принадлежать к высшим классам. По виду-то, вроде и правда бродяга… таких в Ист-Энде сотни. Но уж чересчур необычный бродяга! Вот поэтому я и понадеялся, что мистер Холмс сможет найти объяснение, — он облизал пересохшие губы. — Но это еще далеко не все, доктор Уотсон. Вот, взгляните-ка сюда, — он отогнул рукав грязной рубашки покойника, обнажая запястья, — видите?

— Да, следы очень характерные… Руки были связаны веревкой.

— Именно, доктор Уотсон, именно. Толстой пеньковой веревкой. И туго связаны. Но он отчаянно пытался высвободиться. Иначе бы не осталось таких глубоких кровавых ссадин.

— Что ж, верно…

— Если отогнете воротник, то увидите, что и на шее у него тоже есть след от веревки.

Я последовал его совету.

— Да, все так.

— Не странно ли это, доктор?.. Его пытались задушить, но все же не задушили… Зачем нужен был нож, когда того же результата можно было достигнуть, затянув веревку чуть потуже. Нет, не понимаю я этого! Не понимаю!..

— Что ж, действительно, весьма необычно. 

— Всему этому должно быть какое-то рациональное объяснение! Но я не могу понять, какое именно. Как ни гадаю, не могу понять…

— “Гадать — опасная привычка, инспектор…” — с улыбкой заметил я.

— “…она губительно сказывается на способности логически мыслить”, знаю! — нетерпеливо прервал он меня. — Очень надеюсь, что у мистера Холмса найдется разгадка этого случая. Только вот где же он, а?! — Эбберлайн тяжело вздохнул: — Как же хочется его увидеть поскорее…

На этих словах в приоткрытой двери появилась голова дежурного констебля.

— Вас там спрашивают, инспектор, — сообщил он.

— Ну, наконец-то! — в сердцах воскликнул Эбберлайн, и я отметил, какой радостью при этом засверкали его глаза — Надеюсь это Холмс…

— Пора бы!.. 

Эбберлайн поспешно скрылся, какое-то время я слышал гулкий стук его каблуков, когда он мчался вверх по лестнице, потом наступила тишина, гробовая тишина — вечная спутница этого места.

Я же еще раз взглянул на тело, надеясь до появления Холмса более внимательно рассмотреть руки убитого, так озадачившие молодого инспектора.  
Кисти рук действительно были необычайно красивы. Узкие, очень изящные, с тонкими длинными пальцами. И подушечки пальцев мягкие, не огрубевшие от тяжелой работы. Руки музыканта, руки аристократа… “А вот ногти-то не обстрижены, а обкусаны, — усмехнулся я про себя, — обкусаны точно так же, как у…”

Закончить свою мысль смелости мне не хватило. Ледяной ужас сковал сердце, не давая вздохнуть. Имя, знакомое любимое имя настойчиво возвращалось и возвращалось, как ни старался я его прогнать, как ни пытался себя уверить, что это ошибка, что этого попросту не могло быть. Этого же не могло быть!.. Не могло… Но такое оправдание выглядело настолько смехотворно и неубедительно, что даже повторяя его мысленно еще и еще, я не мог заставить себя поверить. Красивые тонкие руки с обкусанными ногтями были чересчур веским доказательством… гораздо более весомым любых пустых слов.

“Есть еще последняя надежда — напомнил я себе, — последняя надежда, что догадка неверна…” Дрожащими пальцами я закатал рукав его рубашки до локтя, от всего сердца умоляя Господа не найти того, что я так страшился там увидеть. Увы, мольбы мои были тщетны — худая мускулистая рука была испещрена точками от уколов.

На минуту я зажмурился, все еще надеясь прогнать от себя это чудовищное нелепое наваждение, надеясь, что все исчезнет, как только я открою глаза. Но ничего не исчезло, ничего не изменилось, все по-прежнему находилось на тех же местах: полицейский морг, стол… и тело.

В голове почему-то вдруг вспыхнула непонятно откуда взявшаяся фраза: “Вы же доктор, мой дорогой Уотсон, помните это”. Его чуть хрипловатый, смеющийся голос…

Доктор… Что ж, я действительно — доктор.

Словно сомнамбула, я подошел к раковине, наполнил водой таз, взял губку, вернулся обратно к его телу. Секунду простоял я в нерешительности, а потом начал осторожно отклеивать рыжие бакенбарды и парик, высвобождая черные, словно вороново крыло, волосы. Смочив в воде губку, не спеша, любовно стал я стирать с его лица краску, отлепил пластырь, имитирующий шрам на лбу, снял восковые накладки с носа и подбородка, медленно уничтожал я искусную маску… до тех пор, пока из-под слоя грима не проступили черты моего самого близкого друга. 

Моего мертвого друга.

 

*******

Я вскрикиваю и, ловя ртом воздух, резко сажусь на постели не в силах справиться с только что пережитым ужасом. Холмс что-то недовольно бормочет, переворачивается на спину и, так и не проснувшись, затихает вновь. Какое-то время я наблюдаю за ним — в тусклом утреннем свете его лицо кажется точь-в-точь лицом из сна: такое же белое и неживое.

— Холмс?.. — я чуть слышно окликаю его, надеясь развеять наваждение.

Но наваждение не уходит, наоборот, овладевает мной еще сильнее. Холмс меня не слышит, лежит неподвижно, и его дыхание настолько тихо и незаметно, что мне вдруг начинает казаться, будто он и не дышит вовсе. Мое тело бьет дрожь, спина под рубашкой покрывается холодным потом. Сон и явь переплелись и перепутались настолько, что, как ни силюсь, я не могу понять, где именно нахожусь в данный момент — внутри ли очередного кошмара, или все же сон закончился, я бодрствую, и мой друг на самом деле не мертв, мой друг просто спит.

— Холмс?! — трясу я его за плечо. — Хо-олмс?!

Он разлепляет глаза, смотрит на меня, растерянно моргая, а потом я вижу, что моя боль, словно в зеркале отражается в его взгляде, вижу, как чуть хмурятся его брови, как грустная улыбка тенью ложится на его губы.

— Дурной сон?

Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, я лишь киваю в ответ. Мне стыдно за свои глупые страхи.

Еще мгновение глаза его по-прежнему полны тревоги. Но вот взгляд меняется, лучится озорством. Тонкие губы кривятся в улыбке.

— Друг мой, — произносит Холмс, стараясь придать голосу всю возможную серьезность, что, однако, у него абсолютно не выходит, он еле сдерживается, чтоб не рассмеяться, — вам надо лучше питаться!

— Холмс!..

— У вас плохие сны, — продолжает он, по-прежнему копируя и мои интонации, и мои же собственные обращенные к нему медицинские предписания, — следовательно, вы спите плохо, следовательно…

— Помилуйте, Холмс!.. — рассмеявшись, я прерываю эту “торжественную речь”. — Прошу вас, прекратите. 

— Хорошо, — кротко соглашается он. — Как скажете, — и, выпростав руки из-под одеяла, тянет меня обратно в постель.

— Давайте-ка спать. Чертовски рано для пробуждений, Уотсон, вы не находите? 

Мы лежим, обнявшись, голова моя покоится на его груди, словно музыку, я слушаю ровное биение его сердца, и мое сердце замедляет свой бег, подстраиваясь под его ритм. 

Пальцы Холмса нежно касаются моих плеч, спины, поглаживая, успокаивая, погружая в сон.

— Попытайтесь заснуть, Уотсон, — доносится до меня его тихий убаюкивающий голос. — Как утверждают ученые мужи, и я склонен доверять их мнению, крепкий здоровый сон — есть лучшее времяпрепровождение для джентльмена в холодное зимнее утро.

— Особенно в компании другого джентльмена, — сонно бормочу я.

— Не думаю, что они имели в виду именно это, — тихо смеется он, — но мою мысль вы уловили верно. Нам надо выспаться, мой дорогой. Нам обоим. Потому что оба мы собираемся провести вечер в трудах и заботах. У вас дежурство в госпитале… Да и Лейстрейду с компанией вы скорее всего сегодня понадобитесь.

— Очень надеюсь, этого не случится. Надеюсь, никого сегодня не привезут.

— Привезут, — равнодушным эхом откликается Холмс, — обязательно привезут.

Я резко поднимаю голову и ошарашено смотрю ему в глаза. Как же можно вот так буднично, с таким безразличием говорить о человеческой жизни! С такой спокойной холодной уверенностью, словно чья-то трагическая смерть — самое обычное, ничего не значащее явление. Как дождь, как туман…  
Ответный взгляд Холмса исполнен печали. 

— Милый мой Уотсон, — говорит он с тяжелым вздохом, — вы единственный, кто остается неизменным в этом переменчивом и отвратительно-грязном мире… словно константа человеческой чистоты. Вечное напоминание нам, грешным. Даже мое общество не в силах испортить вашу святую душу.

— Перестаньте, Холмс…

— Но это же правда, Уотсон, это правда. К сожалению, мир далеко не так идеален, как вам хочется о нем думать. Посмотрите в глаза реальности — второй день туман настолько густой, что ничего не разглядеть даже на пару шагов вокруг. Решись кто-то на преступление, не найти более подходящего момента: туман все скроет. Убийца может безнаказанно совершить свое злодеяние и никто, Уотсон, никто его не увидит, даже сама жертва. И, по-вашему, такая сцена будет пустовать?! Полноте, мой дорогой! Грех оставлять столь роскошные декорации пылиться без дела. Спектакль должен состояться, и он состоится, будьте уверены! Он состоится… — повторяет он чуть слышно, и мечтательная улыбка касается его губ. — Я вот непременно собираюсь воспользоваться ситуацией…

— Хотите кого-то убить? 

— Господь с вами, нет, конечно! Хотя… хм… — так и недоговорив, он замолкает, по-прежнему загадочно улыбаясь своим мыслям.

— Что?

— А ведь и правда, — все так же задумчиво, продолжает говорить Холмс. — Мои действия можно рассматривать и с этой точки зрения. Для кого-то эта ночь именно так и закончится… затянутой веревкой вокруг шеи… Эх Уотсон, Уотсон, какой у меня будет вечер! Чудесный, волшебный вечер!.. Помните ли вы дело Эванса? Впрочем, конечно же помните, такое количество министерских чиновников за один день наша гостиная никогда не видела, и дай-то Бог, больше не увидит… Так вот, сегодня я намерен поставить в этом деле последний решающий штрих. Сегодня оно закончится, Уотсон. Моим полным триумфом! Прозвучит финальный аккорд, занавес опустится… и… finite!.. — произносит Холмс с торжественной театральностью. — Эванс и его люди к утру будут за решеткой, и никому из них не избежать виселицы. Я же к утру буду обладать сведениями, где спрятаны бриллианты короны. 

— Я могу пойти с вами?

— У вас пациенты, забыли? — хитро усмехнувшись, напоминает мне Холмс. — К тому же ваше общество может все испортить. Уж простите, друг мой, но я должен пойти один. “Ангел и корона” совсем не то место, где следует показываться добропорядочному английскому доктору. Ведь вы, мой милый, какое бы платье на себя ни надели, все равно будете самим собой и никем другим. Нет-нет, Уотсон, вы не пойдете. Притворство же никогда не было вашей сильной стороной, признайтесь. Так что…

Но я уже не слышу, что именно он говорит дальше. Мое сознание, подобно вспышке молнии, выхватывает из всего сказанного им лишь одно слово, лишь название Уайтчепелевского притона.

— “Ангел и корона”?! — в ужасе переспрашиваю я.

— Да, он самый… — рассеянно кивает в ответ Холмс. — Шинвелл, мой осведомитель, сообщил, что сегодня они будут именно там.

Господи Боже! Не может же так случиться, чтоб сон мой оказался вещим!

— Вы никуда не пойдете! — восклицаю я в сердцах.

— Вот еще! — недовольно фыркает он, — что за глупости!

— Вы никуда не пойдете, Холмс.

— Ну что за вздор, Уотсон, - хмурит он брови.

— Вы никуда не пойдете, обещайте мне.

— Но…

— Обещайте.

— Но Уотсон…

— Обещайте!

— Джо-о-он!..

Я отрицательно качаю головой. Ну уж нет! Сегодня это ему не удастся. Лишь понапрасну будет расходовать свои уловки, я не поддамся ни на имя, ни на то, с какими дразнящими чувственными интонациями оно произнесено. Когда дело касается жизни и смерти — его жизни и смерти! — никакие чары на меня не подействуют, я смогу держать под контролем свои желания. Облизав пересохшие губы, я опять повторяю ему свою просьбу:

— Пожалуйста, Холмс, обещайте, что останетесь сегодня дома.

— Ну что вы, в самом деле... — расстроено вздыхает он.

— Холмс!..

— Ну ладно, ладно… Обещаю… быть сегодня очень осторожным. Хорошо? Впрочем, — добавляет он с самодовольной ухмылкой, — я и так всегда осторожен, вы же знаете!

— О да… — улыбаюсь я самой обворожительной улыбкой, на какую только способен, надеясь, что эта улыбка успокоит Холмса, заставит думать, будто его заверений мне вполне достаточно. — Я знаю… — говорю я и любовно касаюсь его груди, спускаюсь ниже, и в тот момент, когда он полностью расслаблен, когда он, не подозревая никакого подвоха, отдается моим ласкам я чуть сильнее, чем следует, нажимаю сбоку на его ребра. Холмс вскрикивает, закусывает губу и виновато смотрит на меня — я знаю, мой дорогой, — продолжаю я все так же тихо и мягко, — знаю… Вы всегда осторожны.

— Ну, почти всегда, — оправдывается он, все еще морщась от боли.

— Именно. 

— Уотсон, все будет хорошо, поверьте мне. Я обещаю, ничего со мной сегодня не случится.

— Вы не Господь Бог, чтобы разбрасываться подобными обещаниями, вы не можете знать, что именно может произойти, а что нет.

— Ну даже если и так… Даже если предположить, что все пойдет не так гладко, как я планирую, у меня же есть мой добрый ангел-хранитель. А, Уотсон?.. — беспечно заявляет Холмс, — Мой самый лучший в мире доктор, которому не составит большого труда залатать любые раны. Разве не так? Ведь так, Уотсон, именно так… Вы же доктор, мой милый, помните это.

— Что ж, — покорно соглашаюсь я с Холмсом, — вынужден признать вашу правоту. — В конце-то концов, он действительно прав — я всего лишь доктор! И если Холмс отказывается слушать голос разума, то я всегда могу воспользоваться другими средствами, возможно, не такими уж безопасными, но зато весьма действенными, чтобы удержать его сегодня дома. Подальше от Уайтчепела. Подальше от “Ангела и короны”… — я всего лишь доктор, — повторяю я. — И благодарю, что вы еще раз мне об этом напомнили.


End file.
